1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for transmitting data from an on-vehicle apparatus used for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
On-vehicle apparatuses, such as car navigation apparatus, used for vehicles to display maps have been conventionally known. There is a case where a driver cannot use a function of the on-vehicle apparatus such as route guidance while a fellow passenger other than the driver of the vehicle is looking at, for example, a map of an area around a current location of the vehicle or a map of an area through which the vehicle will go.
However, given convenience for both the diver and the fellow passenger, it is preferable that the fellow passenger can look at information such as a map without preventing the driver from using a function of the on-vehicle apparatus.
A technology that connects an on-vehicle apparatus to a portable device has been proposed as a technology that solves the problem. Such a technology connects the on-vehicle apparatus to the portable device by near field communication and transmits a map from the on-vehicle apparatus to the portable device if necessary. As a result, the map is displayed on a display of the portable device.
However, when the conventional technology is used, the map displayed on the on-vehicle apparatus is displayed on the portable device in a same style. The map is displayed on the portable device in the style designed to be looked at by a driver who is driving. Therefore, the map is not always preferable for the fellow passenger.